Mas Allá de la Amistad
by Flame-Xavier
Summary: Este es mi primer fic: Historia Yuri sobre el amor que Tomoyo siente por su amiga Sakura. Habra lemon entre ellas en el capitulo final. Hay un poco de yaoi.
1. Goma de Borrar

**NOTA SUPERIOR:**

Quiero aclarar que mi historia se desarrolla en la preparatoria y no en la primaria, ya que pensé que un amor de tal naturaleza, no podría darse a tan corta edad, por lo que cuando ellas se conocen tienen aproximadamente quince años y al final cuando concretan su relación, ellas tienen alrededor dieciocho.

**INICIO**

Cuando el primer rayo de sol que se filtró por la ventana toco su blanco rostro, comenzó a desperezarse lentamente, sin abrir los ojos, como si no tuviera deseos de despertar. Temía que todo hubiese sido un sueño, y es que lo que había pasado en las pasadas horas había sido tan hermoso, tan bello, que le costaba creer que fuera real. Pero conquistando la esperanza a su temor, abrió lentamente los ojos, implorando verla a su lado...

Lo que contemplo la hizo tan feliz que no pudo evitar esbozar una dulce sonrisa. No había sido un sueño, todo era real. Allí estaba aun dormida, esa tierna niña que tanto amaba. Su rostro lucia tranquilo, pero aun conservaba un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, rubor que había surgido durante la noche que ahora terminaba, producto de los besos y caricias que se habían profesado.

Se levanto de la cama, procurando no despertarla, pues no quería perturbar su sueño... No, no era esa la razón, más bien deseaba seguir contemplándola, ahora ya no solo su dulce rostro, si no las suaves ondulaciones que se adivinaban bajo la blanca sabana que la cubría, y que a ella tanto le fascinaban.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de contemplarla, decidió cubrirse con algunas de las prendas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la ventana para contemplar el jardín de su mansión. Era una tibia mañana otoñal, y el paisaje de su amplio jardín, estaba cubierto por un tapete de grandes hojas, carmesíes, marrones y amarillas. Reconoció por las huellas el lugar exacto donde la tarde anterior habían estado jugando, disfrutando el sonido que se produce al caminar sobre la hojarasca. Recordó que un día idéntico a este, pero de hace ya algún tiempo, tres años quizás un poco mas, la había conocido...

***Inicio del Flash Back* **

Era su primer día de clases en esta nueva ciudad. Su madre y ella se habían mudado hace tres días y ahora tenia que ir a su nueva escuela, ya estaban a mitad de curso pero eso no importaba mucho, era una chica muy inteligente. No se sentía nerviosa en lo mas mínimo por tener que integrarse al grupo, siempre había sido una joven segura en si misma y para nada tímida, por lo que no le costaba mucho hacer amigos, aun así ella prefería los círculos cerrados, unos cuantos amigos de verdad eran suficientes.

Llego al salón muy temprano, antes de que sonara el timbre de entrada, pues quería causar una buena impresión en su primer día de clases. Al entrar en el salón, busco un asiento cerca de la ventana pues le gustaba mirar hacia afuera para distraerse un poco de la clase si esta se tornaba tediosa.

Justo cuando sonaba la campana que señalaba el inicio de clases, una niña entro corriendo, con tal velocidad y descuido que cayo al pasar sobre el marco de la puerta. La niña tenía el cabello de un suave color castaño, que le llegaba a la altura del cuello, quizás un poco más, además poseía unos hermosos y radiantes ojos verde esmeralda, su rostro era de una fineza y hermosura deslumbrantes, a pesar de que en ese momento estaba roja por la agitación y quizás un poco de vergüenza. La nueva alumna, no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver al ver tal caída, pero a la vez había algo en esa niña que permanecía en el suelo que le daba un aspecto muy tierno en especial por la situación. De hecho era el rostro mas lindo y dulce que ella hubiera visto jamás, pensó.

Una vez que la niña se hubo levantado con la ayuda de algunas de sus compañeras, fue a tomar su asiento, que por casualidad era el lugar justo frente a la nueva alumna, esta sin saber exactamente la razón, se sintió feliz por esto.

En cuanto la niña hubo recuperado el aliento, se percato de la nueva alumna que estaba sentada detrás de ella.

—Hola no te había visto antes ¿Eres nueva aquí verdad? —pregunto la niña, volteándose para saludarla mejor.

—Si, soy nueva, llegue hace unos días —respondió ella.

—Oh ya veo, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y te doy la bienvenida a nuestra escuela —termino la frase dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji —respondió un poco nerviosa, había algo en esa sonrisa que le hacia sentir timidez y alegría al mismo tiempo, era una mezcla de sentimientos nueva para ella.

En ese momento apareció el maestro, un hombre alto y bien parecido, al entrar todos los alumnos callaron y tomaron asiento. Después de anunciar la llegada de la nueva alumna Tomoyo Daidouji al resto del grupo, inicio la clase de Algebra.

—Bien jóvenes, cuando terminen estas ecuaciones pasen conmigo para revisarlas —dijo el profesor mientras anotaba unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón.

Unos minutos después, Sakura comenzó a oír un extraño ruido, como si buscaran algo con ansiedad, cuando hubo escuchado mejor, noto que el ruido provenía del asiento de la nueva alumna, extrañada se volteo justo cuando Tomoyo soltaba un resoplido de resignación y sacaba las manos de su mochila, Sakura amablemente pregunto que le pasaba.

—Lo que pasa es que me acabo de equivocar en una ecuación y olvide mi goma de borrar, bueno más bien no tengo pues con la mudanza a mi nueva casa pues... —en ese momento Tomoyo cortó la frase, estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

—Ah ¿es eso?, no te preocupes —dijo Sakura un poco extrañada, mientras buscaba en su mochila— aquí esta, toma —decía mientras le entregaba una goma de borrar con la forma de un pequeño conejo.

—Muchas gracias —contesto Tomoyo, ahora estaba realmente sonrojada— es muy linda.

—Puedes quedártela si quieres, yo tengo otra.

¿En serio?, —Pregunto Tomoyo

Sakura por toda respuesta sonrió tiernamente, Tomoyo contesto del mismo modo.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Ahora que lo recordaba había sido muy gracioso el modo en el que se conocieron, mientras pensaba esto, se dirigió a su tocador, y del primer cajón saco un pequeño cofre, lo abrió y saco una pequeña bolsita de seda que contenía aquella goma de conejo, que tanto significaba para ella. Sin darse cuenta la llevo contra su pecho mientras suspiraba lentamente.

Guardo su tesoro casi con reverencia, y al levantar la vista, se contemplo en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la pijama de su amada Sakura, cosa que le hizo sentir extrañamente agradable y feliz. Tomoyo se quedo un momento contemplando su reflejo, ella sabia que era bonita, su largo y sedoso cabello negro-violáceo caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y terminaba hasta llegar a la altura de su cintura, tenia unos lustrosos ojos violetas que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello, además tenia finos labios y un rostro igual de tierno que el se su amada aunque quizás con un aire un poco mas seductor, era en resumen poseedora de una belleza sublime, igual que Sakura. Pero ambas eran de gran sencillez y nunca habían sido presumidas ni mucho menos. Por esto y su carisma, eran muy solicitadas por varios chicos de su esuela, pero nadie logro nada, nadie pudo perturbar su amistad, excepto Syaoran...


	2. Inicio del Amor

***Inicio del Flash Back***

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Tomoyo y Sakura se habían conocido, la amistad y confianza entre las dos niñas había crecido rápidamente, pero algo había surgido en el corazón de Tomoyo, algo aun mas grande que la amistad, pronto se cuestiono si esto que sentía, esa alegría desmesurada al estar a su lado, ese ligero temblor que la recorría cada vez que ella le tomaba la mano, no seria algo mas halla de allá amistad, y aunque lo negaba, en el fondo sabia que este amor que sentía por ella era mas grande que el que se siente por una amiga

Incluso una noche soñó con ella pero el sueño la dejo muy confusa, pues en ese sueño, ella era besada en los labios por Sakura, y desde esa noche, varios fueron los momentos en los que mientras miraba a Sakura desde su asiento, la misma imagen volvía a su mente, y tenia que reprimir (con poco éxito) el sonrojarse, pues no quería ser descubierta por su amiga.

Eran momentos de amarga confusión, Tomoyo no sabia como lidiar con este sentimiento, por una parte decía que eso no era normal, que debía ser un amor imposible e intentaba fijarse en chicos pero ninguno la atraía, por ninguno sentía nada, pero por la otra no podía, no quería dejar de fijarse en Sakura, en cada gesto de su amiga, el movimiento de su pelo, sus sonrisas, incluso su manera de caminar. Pero poco a poco fue perdiendo los prejuicios hacia ese sentimiento que bien sabia no podía reprimir, y se dejaba embargar por esa sensación que tenia cada vez que estaba al lado de su amiga. Pero aun así no se decidía a declarársele formalmente a su amiga, se conformaba con solo tenerla a su lado.

Sakura se había convertido en una Card Captor unas cuantas semanas atrás, y Tomoyo en lugar de alejarse, se mantuvo al lado de Sakura, pues a estas alturas no estaba dispuesta a separarse de ella por nada del mundo.

Fue así, como Tomoyo encontró un modo de expresar ese sentimiento, y también de cierto modo calmarlo, pues se dedicaba día y noche a confeccionar distintos vestidos para que su amiga usara en cada una de las capturas que realizaba, en ellos ponía toda su pasión. Y cuando no estaba creando ropa o con su amiga capturando cartas, Tomoyo se la pasaba viendo los videos que aventura tras aventura, tomaba de su amiga Sakura, y ver esos videos una y otra vez se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito, del que a veces se sentía culpable.

Así había pasado un tiempo, cuando una noche mientras intentaban capturar una carta, un misterioso chico apareció, su ropaje de un verde oscuro, denotaba su procedencia china, a pesar de su fría mirada, el chico de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos del mismo color, poseía cierta elegancia y aunque a Tomoyo le costara aceptarlo después, tenia que admitir que era apuesto. Tras ayudar de mala gana a Sakura a sellar la carta, el chico simplemente se alejo, sin decir palabra alguna.

Al día siguiente de ese extraño encuentro, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que su nuevo compañero de clase era el mismo chico misterioso de la noche pasada, su nombre era Lee Syaoran, después de tomar asiento, el chico no paraba de mirar a Sakura con rencor.

A la hora de la salida cuando Sakura acompañada de Tomoyo fue a interrogarle el por que de su actitud, Syaoran respondió que era por que el era un descendiente de Clow y por lo tanto, el único con derecho a reclamar las cartas y que de ahora en adelante atraparía todas las cartas faltantes y tomaría las que ya estaban en posesión de Sakura. Con un ultimó de gesto casi de desden, el chico se alejo…

***Fin del Flash Back***

Tomoyo haciendo estos recuerdos a un lado, se dirigió lentamente a la cama donde descansaba su amada, y tiernamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella, y miro como el rubor de sus mejillas se avivaba un poco. Decidió que era hora de desayunar, y sin despertar a Sakura pues quería darle una sorpresa, bajo lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

No había nadie en la casa, su madre tenia que haber ido de viaje por algunos negocios con el nuevo juguete que estaba diseñando para la compañía, por lo que Tomoyo aprovechando la situación les había dado un descanso a sus sirvientes y guardaespaldas para ocupar ese tiempo estando a solas con Sakura. Y que bien había salido todo. Con una sonrisa en los labios, comenzó a lavar las fresas para el desayuno, se moría por ver la cara de Sakura al despertar, y quizás entonces volver a besarla y abrazarla, pues la sensación que tenia al tener a Sakura entre sus brazos, era algo que ella no podía describir.

Aun así, la sombra de los malos momentos que había pasado para llegar hasta este día, era difícil de borrar…


	3. Malos Recuerdos

***Inicio del Flash Back***

Aquel chico frió, pronto mostró su lado tierno y amable, mejorando su relación con las chicas, y en vez de pelear con sakura por el control de las cartas Clow le ayudaba a capturarlas, y cuando después del juicio de Yue todas estuvieron bajo el control de Sakura, se mantuvo ayudándola para que fueran convertidas en cartas Sakura.

Mientras esto pasaba el valor de Tomoyo a declarar su amor, disminuyo hasta quedar por los suelos, ya que pronto se percato de que Lee se había convertido en su rival por el amor de Sakura, y pensando que era imposible que Sakura aceptara una relación con ella, pues según Tomoyo era algo quimérico el que una mujer amara a otra mujer, y su amiga siendo tan dulce y tierna, jamás aceptaría tener una relación de ese tipo con ella, se termino por decidir que tenia que dejarle el camino libre a Lee y conformarse con la simple amistad y cercanía de la niña que tanto amaba. Por eso desde ese día, ella no solo se hizo a un lado, si no que también ayudo a Syaoran, para que pudiera salir con su amiga, le daba consejos, y propiciaba encuentros entre ellos para que Lee se atreviera a decirle algo a Sakura. Pero cada vez que se alejaba, cada vez que los veía juntos, sentía una pequeña espina clavada en su corazón.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo por dentro no paraba de repetirse la frase que hacia poco le había dicho a Sakura, "siempre y cuando la persona mas importante para mi sea feliz, yo también lo seré", y se había obligado a si misma a creer en esas palabras. De esta manera ella pudo soportar todo ese tiempo pensando en que la felicidad de Sakura con Lee, seria suficiente para sosegar su corazón enardecido por el amor.

Que equivocada estaba.

Y fue entonces, cuando habían pasado dos años desde que se conocieron, que Tomoyo comenzó a sentir el verdadero dolor de amar a un imposible. Ayudar a Lee, no había sido problema, pues el chico era indeciso y temeroso, y Tomoyo creía que tal vez nunca se animaría a confesarle su amor a Sakura, pero ahora que todo el problema de la captura de las cartas clow había terminado, y también la conversión de cartas Clow había sido terminada, Syaoran había reunido el valor suficiente para declarase y Sakura para desgracia de Tomoyo había aceptado, por lo que eran formalmente novios.

Tomoyo no podía soportar ver a la niña que tanto amaba, estar en los brazos de otro, que aquellos dulces ojos esmeralda no se posaran en ella, y que los labios con los que tanto había soñado rozar, fueran besados por otra persona. La espina en su corazón había crecido y se había convertido en un rosal que la perforaba con un centenar de espinas.

Tomoyo comenzó a alejarse de esa pareja que demostraba tanta felicidad, era una tortura ver a Sakura sonreír mientras estaba con Syaoran, sentía con mas fuerza las espinas clavadas en el corazón cada vez que los miraba besarse, quería huir pero solo podía desviar la mirada e intentar separarlos hablándoles e iniciar platica, pero nada servia, se sentía ligeramente feliz, pues veía a su amiga feliz, pero eso no aliviaba su amor y deseo hacia ella, como amiga estaba bien pero ella quería amor, no amistad, por lo que la simple felicidad de Sakura con otro no era suficiente, para aquietar su corazón de enamorada.

Maldecía mil veces, el haberle ayudado a Lee a estar con Sakura, se la había servido en bandeja de plata, pero una y otra vez insistía tercamente que lo suyo con sakura nunca hubiera funcionado, que su relación habría sido reprobada por los demás, y, es mas Sakura jamás hubiera aceptado algo así, y hubiera abandonado hasta la amistad, y eso seria aun peor.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Pero esos eran malos recuerdos, lo que tenia con Sakura ahora era tan hermoso que no deseaba empañarlo con malos recuerdos que no valían la pena.

Las fresas estaban lavadas, las cortó finamente y las sirvió sobre los hot-cakes que acababa de preparar, además coloco unas cerezas, un poco de miel de maple y quedo listo el desayuno. Lo coloco en una bandeja y se dispuso a subir con su amada.

Ahora para alegrarse un poco de los malos recuerdos, hacia memoria para recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado para que su relación con la niña que quería hubiera llegado hasta este punto…


	4. Eriol y Syaoran

***Inicio de Flash Back***

Tomoyo ya no visitaba a Sakura, e inventaba cualquier excusa para no verla, pues sabia que ahí estaría el, pero en cuanto supo que Sakura se iría a Hong-Kong para pasar una temporada con la familia de Lee, fue a verla al aeropuerto, ella pensaba que este seria un adiós definitivo, y deseaba verla al menos una vez mas por lo que el día de su partida se presento con su amiga, y tras una corta despedida de Lee (que había sido solo un saludo con las manos) separo a Sakura y la llevo a un lugar apartado, allí la abrazo, y se despidió de ella, y sin pensarlo, la beso, fue un beso rápido, apenas un roce entre sus labios, Sakura se quedo paralizada por las sorpresa, Tomoyo aprovecho esto y salio corriendo, dejando a Sakura sola y sorprendida.

Al llegar a su mansión, Tomoyo pensó que Sakura no tardaría en llamar a su puerta, abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, pero esto no pasó, nadie fue a su casa, ella había partido. Se la pasó gran parte del día, tumbada en su cama, consumiéndose por dentro.

Pero mientras ella sufría de soledad, Sakura comenzó a ver que su decisión no había sido la correcta, pronto vio que la incompatibilidad con Lee se hacia un gran problema, y aunque en la casa de Syaoran la trataban bien, extrañaba su casa, su familia y sus amigas pero en especial a Tomoyo extrañaba su compañía y cercanía, sin mencionar que con ese beso Tomoyo había dejado confusión en su corazón, pues ese beso haba tenido algo en especial, algo que no podía explicar era algo muy distinto a cualquier beso que ella pudiera recordar con Lee.

Por otro lado, Syaoran se pregunto si no le había pasado lo mismo que con Yue y se había sentido atraído por Sakura debido solo a su poder mágico, o quizás simplemente las cosas no funcionaran como lo había pensado, pues ahora que convivían a diario, había momentos de largo e incomodo silencio. Y aquellos besos que tanto habían significado al principio, se tornaban cada vez más insípidos y sin sentido.

Eriol, la reencarnación del mago Clow, noto todo esto, y se arrepintió de haberse hecho a un lado y dejado el camino libre para Sakura, en eso se parecía a Tomoyo, renuncio al amor que sentía por Syaoran por el bien y felicidad de Sakura, pero ahora que vio todo esto, decidió que tenia que conseguir lo que había dejado ir, por lo cual desde el día siguiente frecuento la casa de Lee que vivía a unos cuantos minutos de su nueva casa en China, comprada allí para mantener cuidada a Sakura, pero en especial para estar cerca de el.

Una semana después de frecuentar la casa de Lee, decidió ponerse serio, y un día mientras Sakura iba por la limonada y los bocadillos, se acerco lentamente hacia Lee, sin que este lo notara, pero cuando Eriol poso su mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de Lee, y la bajo lentamente por toda su espalda, hasta su cintura, Lee no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo, pero a la vez una extraña pero placentera sensación que no conocía recorrió su cuerpo. La verdad es que el también había comenzado a sentir algo por Eriol, era atento y amable, además la sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en su rostro, había hecho que Lee quedara prendado de el, aunque su muy estricta educación, lo hacia sentirse algo culpable por sentirse atraído hacia un hombre, recordó lo que alguna vez había sentido por Yue, aunque solo fuera por la magia, y pensó entonces que sentir algo por Eriol no seria problema. Había algo en su corazón que le decía que esto no era magia, era muy distinto a lo que sintió por Yue y mucho más fuerte que lo que sentía por Sakura. En esto pensaba cuando sus cavilaciones fueron detenidas por la voz de Eriol.

—Me gustas—le susurro Eriol al oído, lo que hizo que a Lee se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Syaoran no supo que decir, la frase lo tomo definitivamente por sorpresa, y se mantuvo callado, totalmente rojo, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a Eriol. En ese momento llego Sakura, y Eriol rápidamente se separo de Syaoran con su sonrisa igual de radiante aparentando la mas perfecta calma, muy al contrario de Syaoran, el cual no podía quitarse lo rojo del rostro, mostrando así lo que Eriol bien ocultaba, una sensación de amor prohibido muy excitante. Sakura se extraño un poco, pero no le dio importancia.

Syaoran quedo turbado por este suceso, el cual coincidió con un declive aun mayor en su relación con Sakura, cada día ambos evitaban el encontrarse solos en la misma habitación, y cuando estos eran inevitables, no tenían nada que decir.

Uno de esos días, Syaoran salio para aclarar su mente, cuando ya se había alejado, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer, y como estaba más cerca de la casa de Eriol, decidió buscar refugio allí, aunque el recuerdo de su último encuentro le asustaba un poco. Pero con esa lluvia no tenía mas remedio, y además de cierto modo ansiaba ver al joven.

Una vez frente a la mansión Hiragisawa, toco la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, buscaba algo —Dijo un mayordomo de avanzada edad que salio a atender la puerta.

—Eh… busco a Eriol, Soy Syaoran Lee.

—Pase por favor —contesto el mayordomo.

—Gracias —respondió Lee.

El mayordomo lo condujo por la mansión hasta una habitación que le dijo era para invitados, una vez ahí le indico que esperara a Eriol, el cual no tardo en aparecer, iba vestido de una manera simple pero guardando su elegancia, una bata color vino, y unos pantalones del mismo color, ambas prenda de seda, como siempre tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aunque esta vez no era la misma de siempre, había algo de malicia en ella.

—H-hola Eriol —saludo Lee, la voz le fallaba, el creía que era por estar empapado en agua helada, pero ese titubeo se debía a la sonrisa que llevaba Eriol en el rostro.

—Hola Syaoran, pero mírate estas empapado, quítate esa ropa —dijo Eriol al ver la condición en que estaba— Ten toma esta camisa, úsala en lo que se seca tu ropa —decía esto mientras tomaba la prenda de un cajón cercano.

—La r-ropa— Lee se sonrojo a mas no poder con esta proposición

—Claro, te vas a enfermar— al notar el sonrojo de Lee dijo —Pero si tienes algún problema puedo irme mientras…— dejo la frase inconclusa al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta

—No, quédate— dijo Syaoran, sin pensarlo siquiera, se extraño tanto que incluso por un momento, pensó que esa frase la había dicho alguien mas.

— ¿Que me quede? ¿Y por que Lee? —dijo Eriol mientras aquella risa burlona se hacia mas visible, sabia que estaba logrando lo que tanto quería, pero deseaba disfrutar un poco mas de esta situación.

—Es que… pues… —Y en un rápido movimiento, beso a Eriol en la boca, sin que este pudiera hacer nada.

Syaoran estuvo pocos segundos con sus labios unidos a los de Eriol, fue un beso pequeño y delicado, pero cuando intento separarse, se encontró con que Eriol ya lo había tomado por la espalda, y en sus labios esa sonrisa de malicia, era ahora también de lujuria, Syaoran se asusto un poco e intento librarse de los brazos de los brazos de Eriol, pero este lo retuvo con mas fuerza y lo acerco aun mas a su cuerpo.

— ¿Querías un beso Syaoran? —pegunto Eriol, Syaoran no dijo nada, solo agacho su cabeza y asintió ligeramente. — Entonces ¿por que huyes? ¿Acaso no quieres más?

Y sin darle tiempo a Syaoran, lo beso de nuevo, pero esta vez Eriol abrió lentamente los labios de Syaoran e introdujo su lengua en el, la reacción de Syaoran fue un nuevo intento por escapara, pero Eriol no lo soltaba, y poco a poco fue seducido por el beso de Eriol, y también por sus manos, que ahora no solo habían abandonado su espalda para dirigirse a su cintura, si no que estas entraban bajo su camisa aun húmeda por la lluvia, pero esta pronto dejar de causar frió, por que a los pocos minuto termino en el suelo al igual que el resto de las prendas de ambos chicos…

Después de este hubo varios encuentros, cada uno generaba culpa en Lee, pero no se decidía a terminar con Sakura, el problema no era terminar con ella, si no confesar que le había sido infiel. Hasta que un día Eriol le pidió, que viviera con el, si bien le gustaban estos encuentros furtivos, anhelaba mas allá del goce, quería una relación seria con Lee, hacerlo su pareja. Cuando eriol le hizo esa petición, decidieron ir con Sakura ese mismo día, y tomados de la mano hablaron con Sakura largo rato, al principio ella sollozo, pero la tristeza paso rápido (demasiado rápido pensó ella un poco después), al final ella incluso a felicito a la pareja. Aun así decidió a la mañana siguiente volver a Japón, extrañaba su hogar y a…

En el avión de vuelta a casa, Sakura había pensado en Syaoran, en su padre, su hermano, y en Tomoyo. De hecho ella se preguntaba por que tan rápido había olvidado a Syaoran y no hacia más que pensar en su amiga, en ese beso recibido antes de partir. Cerca del final del viaje, pensó que lo primero que haría después de llegar a casa y desempacar, seria ir a verla a ella.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Todo esto se lo comento Sakura a Tomoyo, así que si había alguien a quien tomoyo debía de agradecer en gran parte su actual relación con Sakura era a Eriol. En ese momento Tomoyo decidió que debía subir con ese desayuno pronto o se enfriaría, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de su bella mansión, con rumbo a su cuarto, que ahora era también de Sakura. Subió las escaleras y mientras abría la puerta, recordó la sensación que había tenido cuando hacia unos días había visto a Sakura en el umbral de su puerta cuando esta regreso de China…


End file.
